Photovoltaic modules generally have a single junction box located on the back side, which takes the electicity generated by the photovotaic module and splits the electicity into positive and negative (V+ and V−), such that the photovoltaic module can be connected to other electical elements as part of a circuit (e.g., other modules, an interter, a micro inverter, etc.). Such junction boxes tend to be centrally located on the underside of photovoltaic modules, which can present physical conflict problems with other components of a solar panel array installation, can lead to complex or disadvantageous wiring paths, and can be susceptible to generating hotspots disadvantageous to the operation of the photovoltaic module.
Accordingly, there is a need for photovoltaic module configurations that diverge from traditional junction box locations and construction.